The Dragon Overlord 2: Atonement
by TheChanceyColborn
Summary: A new take on George J. Valtom's The Dragon Overlord. Toothless is not complete inside and intends to go find that missing piece, the only one who would make him feel complete. Hiccup. Can the boy he once knew atone for his errors? May change to M later, undecided.
1. The Idea

**So I read George J. Valtom's The Dragon Overlord and I was mildly shocked by the ending. This is a short story about what happens after the ending. It should be better, hopefully. I do encourage ou to read the original first, to get a better understanding of the plot, and then read this. Before we begin I also want to clarify that I do not own the original story or HTTYD. The Dragon Overlord belongs to George J. Valtom, and HTTYD belongs to its respective owners. Anyways, enough rambling. On with the story!**

XXXX

Toothless hadn't shown any signs of life in days. The Dragon Overlord was gone, yes, and had been for a month, but he still didn't feel complete. He knew Hiccup had changed from his overlord self, back to the Hiccup everyone loved. But due to his previous deeds, he was exiled with only a Gronckle to defend himself. Toothless knew Hiccup would not survive long. He knows that Gronckle personally and Hiccup, well, let's say he and that Gronckle did not match well.

**Why did he have to leave? Why did you have to go out and be idiotic Hiccup? Where is that boy I befriended and loved? Have you even changed?**

Toothless decided he would find out. Astrid had moved on, courting a villager by the name of Kensing, but Toothless had not. He did not feel complete without Hiccup. _His_ Hiccup. The one who showed him what life itself meant, the one and only who would hold his heart.

**Damn this prosthetic. I would go out and find him of I could. Wait. That's it! I could have Gobber make me an independent tail, and then I could go and find Hiccup! He did make plans for it. It's just somewhere in the back room I think.**

Slowly, a plan formed itself in his mind. He would convince Astrid to have Gobber make an independent tail, and go out and find Hiccup. He knew he had the power I make a mind bridge with humans, it just took massive amounts of energy and it was a 50/50 chance of success anyways. So he never used it. Here it would be necessary. He would wait until later in the day, when Astrid got home, and the use it. Until then, plan his escape from Berk.

***Late afternoon, Berk, Hofferson home***

"Hey Toothless, you hungry?" He heard the girl call.

 _**Now is my chance!** he thought._

He bounded down the stairs. Astrid looked at him with a quizzical expression on her face. He hadn't shown this much life in five days. With an intense stare at Astrid he attempted to bridge and prayed to Odin it worked. Mercifully, it did. He watched as the girl clutched her head in pain.

**Astrid, it is me, Toothless. Yes Astrid. I am very hungry. I would also like you to do something for me. Will you do it?** he mind-bridged to Astrid.

"Since when are you able to do this? And what do you want me to do for you. Hiccup did say to take good care of you." she trailed off. She still fondly remembers the old Hiccup, but she shook it out of her head.

**In the morning ask Gobber to look through Hiccup's old drawings. He should have an independent tail design somewhere. Hiccup told me about it once.** Toothless told her.

"Why would I do that?" asked Astrid.

Toothless shifted and made an excuse, replying, **I want to go flying, but I don't want anyone riding me. I want to remember what it was like to be free.**

"Oh Toothless, for you and for Hiccup I will to this. Under one condition, you don't get any ideas, ok?"

**Very well, I won't.** Toothless finally fell back from exhaustion, while Astrid leaned against the wall, to regain her bearings. Toothless had just spoken. _Toothless had spoken to her!_ He asked her to do something, she might as well do it. First, he was hungry, and she knew how he got when he was hungry. So she gave him his fish, and after he finished, he

plodded back upstairs from whence he came, leaving Astrid to her thoughts.

Toothless did not sleep that night, although he should have. He knew where most dragon hideouts were, and could ask around. Most knew him, and were kind enough to give him information if he asked. He calculated it would take a week to reach Hiccup. To avoid trappers and pirates, he would hide in caves during the day, and only fly at night. He fell asleep with one thought on his mind. Hiccup.

 **XXX**

 **Well, I do hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a follow, favorite, and review. Those are all greatly appreciated. Remember there is still more to come. Anyways, I'm Arno, or Chancey rather, signing out.**


	2. The Drawing

**Welp it has certainly been a while hasn't it? I'm really sorry for the extended break guys. Life, procrastination, and my stupidity got in the way. Anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **XXXX**

Gobber had not had any business in a couple days. With no wars to fight, and dragon killing a crime, no one really needed a blade sharpened. Gobber was still saddened by Hiccup's banishment, and it showed. He never smiled, never sang, got into more arguments, not just with Stoick, but other villagers as well. So to help drown his sorrows, he either drank, or studied Hiccup's left-behind drawings. Most were inventions that were merely imaginative. But every so often, there was something that stood out. On this particular day, as luck would have it, the one month anniversary of the Overlord's downfall,  
he came across something that caught his eye. 

"Wha' is tha'? It looks so complicated." 

It looked like a drawing of Toothless' tail, only it was without a cable to where the rider would sit. 

"Wha' did ya draw now, Hiccup? An independent tail for Toothless? It's so complicated. Just look at all of those gears!" Gobber exclaimed as he looked at the base of the tail. He was indeed correct as there were a number of interlocking gears at the base. 

"If this attaches here, on the other wing, it would allow them to move in tandem with each other. It would be like his tail grew back." Gobber analyzed. 

"Hey Gobber, you in there?" called the recognizable voice of the young  
Hofferson. 

"Yea Astrid. I'll be right out." Gobber called back. 

**X linebreak X**

"Hello Astrid, wha' can I help ya with?" Gobber asked.

"You've heard your share of strange stories, I'm sure." Astrid replied. 

"Oh of course Astrid, many a trader passing through. You know I always listen to their stories." 

"Well, this one will be stranger than most. Toothless talked to me.'

Gobber blinked for a moment. Had he heard correctly? "Sorry lass, my hearing isn't as good as it was. Repeat that would you? 

"You heard correctly Gobber. Toothless. Talked. To Me."

"What...how…you know what, let's go see Gothi. You are very sick."

"No Gobber, I'm not joking here. I can and will have Toothless do it to you."

"Alright," Gobber said skeptically, "what did he say? He's secretly human?"

"No Gobber, he wants to make him an independent tail. He says Hiccup had a drawing of it. I don't know what he meant but I thought you might." Astrid replied with a huff.

"Ohhh, wait a minute," Gobber paused. "That must be what that was. An independent tail! Well Astrid come back here, I think you should take a look at it. It's quite a design." He led Astrid to the back room.

"Holy crap this is intricate! Look he even put the measurements here! But look at those gears. Everything has to be perfect." Astrid marveled over the drawing.

"Aye, it's quite a sight. Now, take this back to Toothless and see if he approves. If he does, then I'll start work, if only for the work required. I haven't had any in a week."Gobber said.

"Great! Thanks Gobber!" Astrid called over her shoulder as she ran off home.

 **X linebreak X**

Toothless, dozing quietly, was awoken quite suddenly with a cry of his name from the Hofferson girl.

"Hey Toothless! Gobber found a drawing in the back room. I don't know if this is the one we're after, but…" she began.

**Let's see it.** Toothless interrupted.

Astrid spread the drawing out on her desk. Toothless looked upon it with approval and, dare I say, wonder.

**This will do. This will do very nicely. I want the tail ready by next week. My wings are getting stiff.** Toothless mind-bridged.

"Very well then Toothless. I'll ask him tomorrow. Now though, sleep time. It's almost midnight."

Toothless plodded back upstairs. Astrid knew something was off, she could feel it. Toothless wouldn't just ask for an independent tail, would he? There was something more to this, and Astrid knew she had to find out.

 **XXXX**

 **Sorry about the delay guys, like I said, I procrastinate way too much. I know this chapter is short, I'm very sorry. An update on another story, The ERD Adventures. The next chapter is being co-written by crazyfoxqueen and Cloudjumper Kat! Hopefully it should be ready soon, but as Kit is on a trip, and she has the chapter, it will have to wait. I will be bringing back Reactions, very soon guys so keep your eyes peeled for that. Once again, this is Chancey, signing out.**

 **Posted: January 3, 2016**


End file.
